CoA: Sakana Kashi
by Kashi Sakana
Summary: The brimming story finally finished sort of . Tells the story Kashi-kun's journey into his grim reaper powers and into the Coalition of Authors. This has been an Anouncement brought to you by the its 4 freaking am and no wednesday classes corperation.
1. Chapter 1

"Kashi-kun, Oi Kashi-kun wake up" *chop*

Ugh what hit me? Maybe if I keep my eyes closed it

"Kashi-kun!"

Never mind then. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids seem to be fighting a fierce battle with my brain doing their best to stay closed. As a sliver of light wins its way through a blurry person comes into view. Fuzzy looking Tae-chan seems to be looking over me. Her figure becomes Shaper. She looks pretty pissed.

"Ohayo Tae-chan, what are doing in my house?"

"Baka" *chop* damn her textbook, why did she use something made for good for evil, always hitting me with that stupid textbook. I'm just glad it wasn't a dictionary.

"Kashi-kun you baka we aren't in your house. You're still at school and class just ended for the day"

"Good then guess it's time to go" I happily start to back my bag, taking my books from the desk. As I do so three of my friends come up Haku, Takeshi, and Koji, there great guys really. But they are idiots to say the least. And they never seem to learn.

"Oh be careful Taiyaki-kun class rep seems to be on a rampage"

"She's like Godzilla, with a textbook"

"No she's scarier than Godzilla. She is more like then Devil's daughter"

"Maybe she is the devil"

All three of them nod in agreement as the discuss the terror of Tae-chan. Now at this point I have two options I can give them a warning or watch the hilarity ensue. Actually either way it's going to be a good show.

"Hey guys" They all look up at me from their deep evil labeling discussion. "You know she can hear you three talking" I point behind me; I can feel her eyes gazing wickedly behind me. The devil's wrath now to be unleashed. *chop, chop, chop*

"Oi, look Tae-chan the three great peaks Kojiyama, Hakuyama, Takeyama^. Ahahaha" I roll around on the floor laughing as tears stream down my face, my own joke setting me off on this laughing rampage. Those three will never learn. *chop*

"oooowwwwww" A large bump forms on the top of my head I turn around to face my childhood friend. "Taeee-chan why did you hit me" I put on my best sad face for her.

"Stop that you look like the other idiots." Obliviously she's talking about the three. "Seriously, Kashi-kun that's the sixth time you slept through the entire class. I am worried about you. I have been your friend since kindergarten. You mom made me promise to keep you from doing anything stupid"

"Ah, childhood love" the stooges came back to life, surprisingly after Tae-chan's vicious attack

"What I wouldn't give for a love like that. You're a lucky guy Taiyaki-kun"

"Naw, I would rather have two mountains rather than a runway. If you know what I mean"

"True, very true"

"Aha guys" I point to Tae-chan whose fury was ten-fold now. Eyes two white pits of unfathomable anger about to break through and flames from the eternal underworld surrounded her petite yet fearsome form.

"So" this was about to get really ugly I carefully shuffled my way to the door. "You like mountains huh?" her voice alone seemed to be pounding away at my body. "I'll give you mountains LOTS of MOUNTAINS" As I turn my back towards the bloody spectacle I can hear horrible moans and pleas of agony.

"God helps us"

"Don't! NO NO AHHHHHHHH!"

"I don't want to die a virgin!"

I just chuckle to my self as I hurry home; I didn't want to suffer the same fate just in case. Thinking back on what Tae-chan said, I understand her being worried. A month ago I started my part-time job, which is what I plan to do after I get something to eat at home. Usually part-time jobs are normal experiences that most people go through every day. Normally they don't work people to the bone and cause them sleep deprivation. This whole being tired during the day is a pain in the ass, but its gotta get done; you know? Really why couldn't I just have a normal job instead of this grim reaper thing; all I want to do is get some decent sleep.

Yea this innocent, and if I say so myself gorgeous, face who is raiding the fridge happens to be a grim reaper, but don't worry its supposed to be a part time job for now. I sure as hell don't to keep doing this forever, no pun intended. It's all that shadow guy's fault that I got wrapped in this. The bastard.

_I just was late heading to my parents office in the parish of in Sendai's own Mototerakoji Catholic Church. My dad and mom are like amazing friends with the bishop and are crazy Catholics. I really love them, but after becoming a Grim Reaper I don't have the heart to tell them that the Catholic idea of death is wrong. Not completely but close. Any way I was late getting them their bentos which they forgot again. _

_Heading down the back ally shortcut, daylight seemed to freeze as an over-towering man covered in moving shadows grew from the concrete. Man, I was iced over with fear. His aura pulsed arctic blood. I don't even remember what he actually looked liked. All that stood out was what looked liked a top hat and his florescent white glowing eyes. I just stood there as he towered over me frail body. In a wispy motion he lifted his hand to my quivering eyes and presses his thumb on my forehead. It seemed to seethe an intense fire, that thumb; and all I could do was stare in pure terror not knowing if I was about to die now. His thumb ran slowly over my forehead, each careful movement is still solidly etched into my mind. Death. The character death was written on me._

_As he finished and his willowy fingers drew away, my legs finally moved. Actually it was more like gave way, as my mind sunk away into whiteness. Before I was gone his gravely voice reached my ears. _

"_Welcome to the club kid, don't let those old codgers scare you. And look out for Tartarus and Chronos" _

_With that I was gone and some how floating on, this may sound funny, a cloud. I truly thought I was dead and that this was, well, heaven. Wrong, these six…things, I don't know how to describe them. Maybe beautiful multi-colored shadows. Each had a different colored mask on though, that was the only way I could tell them apart. I was in a trance as my feet shuffled on their own, moving towards the colorful beings. Never did I see their true faces during the entire time, nor did they move. And their voices seemed to reach into my heart. _

"_Welcome young Sakana-san"_

"_My, he sure is young"_

"_Do you think he'll do?"_

"_Look at him, he's just right"_

"_I swear that man just picks whoever doesn't he"_

"_We give him too much freedom"_

"_Ah but he gets the job done, that's all I care about"_

_They were just rambling away at each other. Seeing at how they were distracted I thought that I should just try and get out of their, before they ate me or anything like that. Suddenly the one with the sky blue mask laughed, a beautiful sound that rang in tune with my heartstrings._

"_Relax young one. We mean you no harm. Eat you? By the mighty east winds I have never heard something like that in ages. Mortals and your ridiculous notions."_

_Some how he was able to read my mind._

"_Aye, your right, but that is in out power here as the Amatsu-Kami Council. We are the ancient gods who dictate over the heaven and the eternal lives of mortals; such as yourself"_

"_So does that mean I'm dead?"_

_The sunset red spoke this time._

"_No, you were chosen to assist us in our job. Billions of morals circle the world, here we can dictate whether they ascend into the Elysian Fields^ or plummet in to the dark depths of Niflheim"_

_Yellow dandelion continued, like a twins finishing each others sentence, not missing a beat._

"_We are immortal gods who are unable to touch earthly soil and deliver souls to their respective area. For millennia after millennia we have called upon the assistance of mortals to become our servants in leading the dead. I believe you mortals call them Grim Reapers. With our permission and power, they have the abilities to do what we can not. You can see their true souls, sense the soon to be dead, and disappear from all those who live"_

_Quite a shock to be told all that, right, the only thing that was really going through my mind was why me. _

"_Why you" the whole mind reading thing was kind of annoying me at that point. "You were chosen by one of our oldest and closet servant. Now that you know all this are you ready to return to you mortal world?"_

_I answered them politely and with a dignity if I say so myself._

"_HELL NO! Cut this shit out, you just want me to be a grim reaper?!" Okay I was pretty pissed off, who wouldn't be they just expected me to let go of my life and do this servant thing. I was quite happy having fun everyday with my friends. "I am quite happy with my life right now, not being death and all is quite fine with me"_

"_You don't have a choice in this matter; we are the Gods on high. The moment that you were picked it was final"_

"_I just won't do it then, you can't make me go out there and do… whatever it is that I have to do"_

"_Young kids, I knew this would happen"_

"_How about this then, if you do this job we will grant you one wish when your job is done?"_

"_A wish? Could it be anything, anything at all?" _

"_Yes, anything in the world. Consider it payment for your work"_

"_Okay then, let's say I agree to this, what do I exactly have to do then."_

"_When you return to the mortal earth you will be granted certain powers. The most important being your soul-force. Everyone's soul-force is different, but it is your inner weapon that can send souls to Elysian Fields or Niflheim. To move the soon to be departed's soul you must strike them with your weapon"_

"_How would I know if they go to this field thingy or…what ever the other thing was. I mean I don't want to send some guy to the wrong place"_

"_Have no fear, you will know"_

"_So all have to do is send people where they belong and I'll get one wish, that's it"_

"_Almost, there is one thing that you will have to look out for. Demons haunt the spiritual world. Neither are they the monsters of legend, rather beings of hunger waiting in the shadows to devour any soul free of its earthly shell. You need to defend the souls evil and innocent from the nothingness that accompanies the mouth of the demons"_

"_I'll bite what happens if a soul is eaten"_

"_The cease to exist. A devoured soul ceases to exist in both planes. No more will they be remembered or known. It is a fate much worse than the underworld."_

_They paused to let everything sink in, and then chorused in union _

"_Now go our servant of death, for we the council on high give you power over those about to die. Guide those pitiful souls to their destination. Go!"_

_With that I just woke up from where I fell. It was like time had frozen when I was up there. The watch on my right wrist still told me that I was five minutes late to the church. I was dazed for a few minutes and finally I got up from where I was laying. I grabbed my bentos that fell to the ground. Dusted my self off, I just thought nothing of it; maybe I hit my head and was unconscious. I don't know what happened but I told myself that all of what had happened was nothing more than a figment of my imagination. _

_So off I went, heading straight out of the ally. It was at that moment an old man shuffled past that ally with his three legs. Slowly moving along the side walk his cane clacked noisily. Deep crevices ran throughout his body and what was left of his white hair was in his ears or in other places. But the strangest feature that caught me in awe was the glowing white that outlined his body. It seemed to eerily pulse gently against the setting sun. Sweat seemed to run coldly down my face I felt a wave of pain come over where me. It filled my body and brought me to my knees. Worst of the pain came from the heart area, I was panting at this point, feeling a wave of heat. I brought my hand to my heat and tried to clutch the pain away._

_As soon as I touched my hand to my heart a blue white light flowed from me. My in a trance hands moved away from my body seemingly drawing out that light even more. With my palm facing up sweating towards the sun, the light was not a stream but a ball that floated in my hand. On instinct I clasped down on and from where the light was a great pole the color of a rainy sky started to form. In mere seconds it was grew outwards when it stopped it was a foot taller than me. Yet, even though the pole was done there was more. From the ends of the pole came two curving blades forming away from each other. One facing my front and one facing behind me. The scythe to my left looked normal enough. Only two features stood out, it was pure snow white. A pure white than anything I have ever seen before. There was a hole midway from the point and the base. Though it was supposed to be a weapon the aura from it was one of love and peace. The scythe blade on my right gave me chills biting into my spine. It was a blade of many points jutting out from its body. Its jagged length left little to the mind on what its purpose was. It was made for death and torture. Though this was not what crept onto my grave, it was the color, the everlasting darkness that permeated the blade. A blackness that consumed the soul to ever torment. When the double bladed scythe was complete a grey hooded cloak covered my body. I snapped out of my trance, my body fully in control. _

_I looked up to se that the old man was frozen in mid shuffle, looking past him I saw that the rest of the world too was in mid thought. In a blink it resumed to normal, continuing with what they were doing before the time stop. As I stood there I finally realized that the whole thing with the Shadow Man and the God Council thing was all true. Not a dream. The old man was almost past the ally his white glow still seen past the corner._

'_**He's about to Die'**_

_The thought overtook my mind. I had no idea where I came from. I had no idea that he was about to die or not. Sure he was old, but why would I think he was about to die?_

'_**Stab him. With the scythe, Stab him and save him'**_

_These thoughts were itching in the back of mind. It seemed right too. So I walked up to the old man carrying my huge looking deadly scythe. He didn't even see me standing there creepily like._

'_**Strike him now and end his suffering'**_

_Again an inner voice telling me what to do, now I am nice guy and all but somewhere in my heart I seemed to know that it was the right thing. I turned to the old shuffling man and put my hand on his shoulder trying to get him to understand that his life was about to end. As soon as I did that a wave washed over me. The water of his life flooded my mind. His boyhood, he dove in front of a car just to save a stray cat. What kind of kid does that, his first crush she was a classic beauty. His parents, the war, his wife and kids, his entire life flashed before me in a second. A tear rolled down my cheek as I brought up my scythe, the white blade before him. *Swoosh* I brought it down on him. To my amazement his skin was unaffected. Here a huge blade was sticking out from his shoulders, but no blood or wound could be found. _

_His eyes finally noticed me, looked up to me in thanks. I pulled the sharp edge from him. As soon as that fine white metal left him, he clutched his heart and fell to the ground. Others rushed to him as I stood there witnessing this death. Those around me took no heed, or maybe it was they couldn't see me. I just walked away. The scythe slowly vanished then the cloak as my body became corporal once again. That was my first reap._

So now you're up date. A month past since that moment, I have had only a couple experiences fighting the demons they warned me about. And not to toot my own horn but I have gotten pretty good at fighting them. They are like black and red hounds that stand on two legs. The arms are long and their head is triangular with long teeth. Their eyes glow blood red. On their hands they have fingers like swords. I found out that they can cut things and people in the real world. Me on the other hand, I can only cut them. Which is good thing, means I don't have to hold back or anything, though I am still a novice fighter so it's not like I had much to hold back.

So tonight I head out. I decided that nighttime was just easier because I could still go to school hang out with friends and still do my job. Now I never knew this but people die a lot. Just once I would like a night where no one died. It would make my life a lot easier. For now its okay, just wish I could get some more sleep *sigh*. Wonder how long I got to do this for? Aw crap I forgot to ask them that. *sigh* Today is just one of those days. The sunsets on the Sendai cityscape, time to go out then.

I grab my heart and pull forth the light again. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it's not like it feels good either. I figured that while I'm Grim Reaper if I touch a person I can see there memories. More than that I can see their inner hearts. I have only done twice since the old man. It's just too personal for me to invade on others hearts. And before you ask, I don't just go strolling the streets looking for dead people; I can sense where they are at. It's like Spidey-Sense except not as cool since all I can find is people about to die or people who already died. I'm like a lame superhero.

So here I am heading into the Sendai Sun Plaza. Thank God I got a bike. Yeah I can't fly or anything cool like that. A lame superhero remember. I am just lucky that I can still use my bike. I need a motor bike, like the Power Rangers, man they were lame but that had some great stuff. Ah there he his. He looks about twentyish or so. How the good die young, good thing this guy wasn't good. Geez makes me wonder what he did. His aura surrounding him was the same color as the Hell Blade. Don't judge me, every man has to name his weapons. Heaven and Hell Scythe. It's the best I got. Still I'm curious to know what I guy so young did to earn himself a straight trip to Nifheim, which is like Hell. So I come up upon him and lay my hand on his shoulder. I see his cheating heart, his girlfriend miles away and his girlfriend coming to meet him right now. Now that's pretty bad but not hell then the image of a little girl bloody lying on the floor. I force my hand away from, appalled at what he has done. It one easy and swift moment I bring my blade down his smug face. As soon as I know he can see me, I glare at him and say three words.

"Go to hell"

My black blade seems to tear his soul into shredded pieces as he screamed right there. When my blade removes itself a lamppost falls on his head.

"Even that is too good for you.

I'm in a bad mood now. That little girl is all I can think about. Ah shit another dead man walking really why do so many people have to die all the time, especially right now. To the hospital, that's where most of time is spent nowadays. It's only a few blocks away fortunately.

Ah crap I'm not even halfway there but I can already see some demons. By the looks of it, there are ten of them, maybe more. Okay so I said that I am a decent fighter, but the truth is I have only fought at most two at a time. They most likely caught sent of the dying soul. I can't let them take the soul. It's not in my nature.

I discard my bike and take my scythe off my back. Now a cool feature of my scythe is that it can split into two pieces linked together with a chain. Like two sickles on a chain. Unhooking it I throw the Heaven blade spinning towards the closest demon on my left. It sinks straight into its head. I start running forward taking Hell blade and doing the same, I hurl it to another demon on my right. Taking a couple lengths chain, I rush towards the demon in the middle of the two. Thrusting the chain where its throat should be at, I flip over it keeping the chain in place around its neck. When I land I yank the chain, choking the beast. Keeping it tightly in the chain's grasp, I pull the monster over me throwing it into the others that were in front of me, knocking them off balance. With that moment of distraction I pull the opposite lengths of chain, freeing my scythes from the evil sheaths of the demon head. In hand, I bring them together, creating my double bladed scythe.

Now the demons have regained their composure. I'm surrounded. Damn what a bad day. I know that I could take out a couple more but I'm not a true fighter yet. A rush of wind comes from behind me; before I can even defend myself a demon sword finger comes at ready to pierce my body. I think about my parents, my friends Tae-chan. Sorry you couldn't keep my promise towards my parents. I see the claw a foot away from my body, I brace myself.

In a flash, faster than the wind, a huge cleaver like sword comes down splitting the demon in one motion. I stand there in amazement; sweat running down as I realize I'm not dead. Drawing my eyes from the sword to the arm that wields it, a man in a red cloak stands there looking at me.

"Introductions later, right now we have more pressing matters"

"ah Right"

I bring my attention back to the enemies before me, still keeping an eye on this red cloak man. They say trouble breeds three children. The man in Sun Plaza was one, the demon's were the second child, this man could be here bearing the third child of trouble. We go forth our blades cutting away at the demons around us. The sound of steel and laden breath echo out in this supernatural battle. Heads of demons are lost, bodies go limp, and my blood flows. Their hands nick my arms and side, drawing blood from me. Ten minutes pass, yet on this field where death watches closely, it seems like hours. With a quick *thwack* the stranger slays the last beast of nothingness.

I lean over catching my breath, the nagging of the soon to be dead echoes in the back of mind. In a little bit.

"So…Who are you? You can cut demons, are you a Grim Reaper too? What were you doing here?" My questions rushing at him.

"Relax, your bleeding, take to you wounds first then I'll answers your questions"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'd rather you answer me." The warning from the shadow man rang in my ears. I squint at this man. "Now Who are you?"

"Fine then, you would do well to remember though Patience is a virtue. You can call me Slop Doggy"

"Do you have an Actual name?"

"No Slop Doggy is fine"

"All right 'Slop Doggy' Do the words Tartarus or Chronos mean anything to you?" He just looks at me for few seconds. Then looks up into space.

"How do you know that group and their leader?"

"What do you mean, a…" I don't really know how to label the Shadow Man "friend" close enough "mentioned them to me, he warned me about them. Though he didn't say much just to watch out"

Again he looks back at me, I think I see a hint of a smile.

"Actually I thought that you might be one of them, you are dressed similar to them. That's before you started fighting off those monsters back there. Tartarus is a group of assassins whose powers seem very similar to yours."

"So they are Grim Reapers too? But why are they assassins this doesn't make sense. As far as I understand only the Shadow Man can make Grim Reapers." I mostly talk to myself than to him.

"I don't know this 'Shadow Man' but Chronos is there leader, but even he is not the master. A monster more than a man named Kuroouja controls them. He uses them for his purposes"

Again the nagging dead man still itching at my skull. "What is his purpose? What does this have to do with you then?"

Slop's eyes darken, a killing aura bright red is visible to me. Before this I have only been able to see people who were about to die. Even then their aura was either white or black. Blood red was new to me and it was someone who definitely wasn't about to die.

"There is a world were all other worlds come from, it's called Auruboth…"

He goes on to explain Kuroouja and how the man is bent on destroying everything and becoming the leader of all. Now here I am a 17 year old student with a part time job, getting an explanation on how there are millions of worlds and so on. This guy was definitely the third child of trouble. But as he tells me all of this, that voice that appeared when I first used my powers flairs up.

'**Go with him, Save everyone, Save Tae-chan' **

"Now that you know the condition the entire universe is in. You have great potential and you understand the powers of the assassin squad Tartarus better than anyone I know. Would you join us, me and my friends to stop Kuroouja and his forces?"

The voice was really bugging me. 'Save Tae-chan' it said. Did that mean if I didn't go she would die? I wouldn't be able to live anymore if she did. And this Tartarus group bugged me, did the Shadow Man really make them Grim Reapers? I had to know. Plus, there was something about Slop Doggy that just made me want to join.

"Alright I'll join. I take it that means I have to leave this place then"

"Yes it does, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But there are a few things I have to do. Wait for me at Sun Plaza, I'll be there in a hour. You know where Sun Plaza is at right?"

"I do. But make it quick we can't stay in one place too long."

"Relax, the night is still young" I start running to hospital. It takes me 15 minutes to get to the third floor. Room 354 there lays a woman around forty; wires are hooked up all around her, a machine blips in the background. At the door a man, probably husband sleeps worry in his face.

"Don't worry you are definitely going to a better place."

I bring my white blade down on her, a small gasp; the beeping becomes a solid tone. The hospital goes alive with activity all centered on the dead woman. Time to take my leave.

My cloak and scythe dissolve for now making it easier to get a ride to my house. I sneak in through my window in the back. Hastily I jot down two notes. The first one I place on the fridge in the kitchen. I grab my bag with some cloths and such. Back out the window I bring my reaper cloak on my again. I look at my watch. Four 'clock. Good no one is going to be up them. Being invisible to mortals helps too. Sneaking into my neighbor's house and into one of the bedrooms, I leave my other note next to the picture of me and her.

"Good-bye Tae-chan"

With that I leave the house and get another cab bringing me to Sun Plaza. The death from earlier cleaned up. People were sparse now. In the corner of my eye I saw Slop. I walk up to him. His red cape ruffling in the wind. I swear for a second it turned maroon, but it must be my imagination.

"So where are we going now?"

"I have some other places to be; right now I am looking for more who are willing to join are fight. But I will drop you off at the rest of the group's location"

I yawn tired of the full day. "So how are going to get there? I mean I figure we are going to some other world then."

"Like this" he presses his hand on the air it begins to ripple like in a heat wave. A huge rip in the air appears.

"Jesus Christ" that's all I could say.

"Go ahead and step through and grab my cape tightly, it can get a little… bumpy"

Together we go through this void in the air. Bumpy wasn't the least of it, it was like constantly tripping and falling on the ground over and over. Finally we step out, and to show off my coolness of course I trip, this time on a carpeted floor. I look up to see many different faces looking at me odd.

"Great another odd guy. Like we don't have enough of those" The big black one with the mask said.

:Ah he's kind of cute hehe" One of those girls sarcastically.

I stand up rubbing my head in embarrassment.

"Everyone this is…" that's right I didn't even tell him my name.

"Ah Gomen. My name is Sakana Kashi, you can just call me Kashi-kun or Taiyaki all my friends do. Please take care of me." I give a formal bow to them all.

"Good now I take my leave" he addresses the rest of the group, I count five, no six a guy who was around my dad's age came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. "Some one show him around and fill him in more, I already told him the general stuff. See you guys in a couple days."

With that he stepped back into his rip. Looking out at all the characters here, I couldn't help but laugh.

"If I may ask young man, what have you found so amusing that you laugh with such vigor" The older looking man spoke his style of Japanese was weird though.

"I'm sorry but here I was expecting I don't know actual soldiers, people more like them." I point to the three who looked well bad ass.

"They just look more the part than two little girls and some one in their forties. But who am I judge I'm just a 17 year old kid haha" I just continue laughing rubbing the back of my head.

"Well then you are quite right, one should not judge based on appearances alone. Now then I shall go ahead and start these introductions my name is James Miles of Her Majesties Service-"

"Give it a rest already James, I swear every time you pull the same thing" the girl in the pink shirt interrupted him. "You just have to ignore him some times; he's just a pompous old fart.

"Young lady, did you learn no respect to treat your elders as such"

"James, seriously, this is the 21st century get used to it." Turning her attention back to me "Hey there I'm Momentai, I like flowers and don't piss me off"

"Haha you sound like my sister, alright then"

"Over there on the couch is Spyrous, don't piss him off either"

He just waves a hand and goes back to polishing a katana

"Kind of figured that"

"Also…"

"Hey there name's Razen. This means you're the new guy now, have fun with and prepare for a world of hazing from those two girls there" He said this shaking my hand with a wide grin on his face.

"Razen, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Momentai asks.

"Of course you don't."

"Whose the other girl?" I ask my eyes looking towards the girl with the ponytail and jacket. Knowing that I mentioned her she storms up to me.

"I am not some little girl, I am 14 damn years old. That's only three years younger than you so don't treat me like some snot nosed kid. Especially since your one yourself"

"Eh? I'm sorry I really didn't mean anything by it, I was just surprised by this very different group of people."

"Just be careful or I'll sick Asumon on you"

"Is that your name then, Asumon?"

"No you dumbass, it's my Digimon, My name is Chole, Chole Fujiaki"

"Whoa! You have a Digimon! They're real seriously I thought that was just a game kids played." Again I received a glare from her. I hold my hands up in surrender "Not saying you're a little kid or anything."

"Yeah they are real, what's it to ya?"

Maybe trouble came in fours, cause she was certainly bringing me lots of trouble. I just couldn't win with her.

"Hey, Kashi was it? You still haven't met HT yet" he directs me from the violent Chloe to a man dressed in black. Now this is from personal experience but black is never something good in my business. Yet this man is covered in black stuff, glasses jacket gloves, everything. It wouldn't even surprise me if he wore black underwear.

"Hey there buddy, names HT, just HT. Don't worry everyone here is pretty easy to get along with. For the most part. So with the intros done any questions? I'm sure you go plenty of stuff to ask."

I took a quick glance at my watch 530. I could already feel my eyelids closing down. I'm absolutely exhausted. I take a quick glance behind me, seeing that no one is behind me I just drop to the floor. Before my I even hit the floor I'm already asleep.

"Hey is he alright, what happened? All I did is ask him if he had any questions"

Momentai checks the body for a few seconds then looks up to all the eager looking faces.

"He's fine, you won't believe it but the guy just fell asleep, literally he fell asleep."

Spyrous mumbled something about another odd guy.

"Well as long as he's fine then it's okay"

"I'm curious about what this kid can actually do, he comes here with no weapons or guardians, dressed in school clothes. But Slop had to have a reason for bringing him right. I mean even James can fight and strategize stuff"

"Thank you Razen, though I do not believe you uttered that phrase with the full intention of honoring me, I shall receive it as a compliment never less."

"Sure why not"

"Slop doesn't bring anyone here unless there good" Momentai ended the conversation with that, letting Kashi rest.

^it's a bad pun using there names the three great mountains in Japan are Fujiyama, Hakuyama, Tateyama

^Greek version of heaven and Norse hell

I really enjoyed writing this, makes me want to do more stuff with the CoA hope you enjoy reading it also. Funny story before I close. While I was writing this I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if I asked Google map how to get from here to Japan by car. Apparently I am supposed to Kayak to Hawaii then after driving through Hawaii kayak to Japan. I know not that funny but I got a kick out of it. Also I should have a chapter of eureka seven story up soon for all you who follow that too.

PS 9 ½ pages in Word longest yet woot

PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot this in the first chapter so I am saying it now. Every character except the sleepyhead is not mine. All other characters belong to other coalition members. Also ren is the currency used in Lunista

The bright yellow sun brought only blue water that morning. A girl in her pajamas knelt on the ground, her head was low and hands clutching her legs. Her carpet had wet spots trailing from her desk to where she was at. In her left hand she held a yellow piece of paper.

_Sorry Tae-chan, you couldn't keep your promise to _

_my mom. Please don't worry about me I'll be gone _

_for only a little while. When I get back I'll treat _

_you to some Ojii-san Ramen. Tell the_

_others for me okay? _

_ Kashi_

There times the girl read the note, each time more tears gushed forth. A single word escaped her sobs.

"Baka"

"Hey should we wake him up?"

Momentai squats down next to the sleeping Kashi. For the entire day he had been sleeping being up the entire night and half the day before. Spyrous and HT were out at the moment, doing reconnaissance in a world run over with Servants. They were trying to determine which General was there and where he was at. They had left as soon as they realized Kashi wasn't waking up.

"Beats me the kid has been sleeping all day"

Razen was relaxing on the couch for the moment, getting ready to end the long day. James was supposed to have first watch. That's the problem with a war against an army that could show up on your door step at a moments notice. Always have to be on guard, always alert. So Razen was getting ready to get a couple hours of sleep before his shift.

"But he's been asleep all day, he hasn't done anything except snore."

"Miss Momentai, a young lady such as you does not lean in such a position as that. Even more so when it is front of the sleeping lion that is a young man"

"Ah Jimmy lighten up, look he's still completely out"

James looks around a little bit finally realizing that he was supposed to be Jimmy.

"My name is not this vulgar sounding Jimmy but James"

"But Jimmy just better, what about Jim, oh I know Jimbo, he he Jimmy Jimmy Jim Jimbo it's like a song"

"I would appreciate if you would show some more maturity and refrain from those offensive names"

Momentai puffed out her cheeks in a fake anger.

"Come on Jimmy its good name right Chloe?"

She looks over to where her friend was sitting on the couch only to find that she vanished. Looking around she finds the girl hovering over Kashi a stoic look plastered on her face and a black marker in the hand. Asumon was across from her helping her decide on the sleeping beauty. She looks up from her canvas and at the two arguing. From James to Momentai her eyes dart between the two. Suddenly she gives a thumbs up then goes back to drawing the glasses on Kashi the whole time keeping her straight face. James just stands there mouth slightly agape at the oddity of it all.

"See Chloe agrees with me Jimmy it is"

Kashi just sits straight up awake he turns to the still emotionless Chloe. He brings up his hand for a wave gesture

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo" She too waves back then brings both of her hands up in the air.

"Banzai" Kashi copies, yelling

"Banzai" She the lies down using her hands as a pillow

"Good night" and again Kashi copies.

"Good night" he promptly falls asleep as soon as he does that.

"Wha…ow.." James composes himself "Ah hem Is that one of your powers, can control people?" Addressing Chloe. She just stands up, dusts off her legs. She then gives James a huge smile, sink and thumbs up as she says.

"Nope he's just an idiot"

James almost falls over due to shock of the statement. Razen still on the couch just laughs so hard he sheds tears. Momentai though, is just enamored by the artwork on the face.

"Ooo, I want to help, what do you think Asumon a mustache would go perfectly with those glasses"

"Mustache, Mustache" The lizard getting into the whole event of embarrassing Kashi.

James stands back up and tries to regain his composure.

"Now see here, let's leave the poor boy alone already. You have obviously had your share of fun with him. I would advice you to just let him wake up on his own."

"Ah fine then, but I wish he would wake up soon, I want to see what he can do"

"Well until that time we a couple of people to go out tomorrow and get supplies for the next month. We will make a list of all essential food stuffs tonight, does any suggestions on what we should retrieve from those convenient marketplaces"

Razen jumps in on the conversation.

"James no one here can really cook that well, I can't go even close to a microwave without it catching on fire, Chloe and Momentai are still kids without much experience in those matters"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean, huh. Are you saying that I can't cook?"

Razen holds his hands up in defense "Back down now I didn't mean anything by that. Look you kick some serious ass but your cooking lacks; you've never had to cook before"

"Yea whatever you should just shut up, Jimmy I'll go tomorrow."

"Err right then but what should we get?"

"Damn you guys are too noisy, how's a guy supposed to sleep around here?"

Kashi finally wakes up completely this time he stands up rubbing his head while he yawns. He walks over to where they were talking.

"Whattya know, sleeping freaking beauty is up finally"

"Ah it's the mean girl, how do you do on this fine morning?"

"What an idiot it's the middle of the night you fell asleep as soon as you got here and haven't woken up since then. Hell you wasted the whole day"

"And if I am not mistaken you're the one who gave me these glasses," She blushes at this comment "look miss prissy; I'm sorry that you don't like me and all but relax a bit. The glasses are good, but it needs a mustache"

"See Jimbo I told you a mustache would have been perfect"

"I'm Jimmy…I mean James my name is James Momentai. Anyway now that you are up Kashi we were wondering what happened that made you so tired"

"Oh the sleep thing it just happens ha ha don't worry about it I'm good now"

"No, that's not I meant…"

"Hey Razen right" he turns away to Razen not noticing that James was continuing his sentence "could you tell about this place, world, like is there any life here?"

"Uh sure well this world is called Lunista, there are people here they all worship the moon though and their technology is what you call third world. This house is the equivalent of a mansion though it was abandoned. Kuroouja's forces are sparse here so we're safe. Hey I was wondering though since you got so much sleep you wouldn't mind guard duty?"

"Sure I'll be up any way just give me a couple hours, I've got to go out and do a couple of things first."

Momentai runs up to Kashi "Let me come with you, you don't know this place too well what do you need to do?" Kashi just ruffles her hair "Hey"

"Sorry Momentai I'll be fine just trust me I'll be back in a couple of hours" With that he walks out the door.

"He's really weird isn't he? I wonder what he had to do, I'm pretty sure he's never been to this world before. What do you think Chloe?"

"I think he's a good for nothing that has no powers"

"Yea what ever as long as he gets back for Guard duty I don't care where the kid went"

"Chloe why are we following that new kid" Asumon and Chloe slyly walking down the brick paved street, find places every so often to hide from their target.

"Cause Asumon, I want to know what exactly he's up to. Aren't you curious that a kid from another world is brought here falls asleep and as soon as he wakes up goes out to this unknown place saying he has things to do? That just screams I'm a traitor."

"If does anything to harm you I swear that I'll gnaw his head into pieces"

She smiles at the lizard warmly knowing that what he said was the absolute truth. That's how it has always been. Asumon has been by her side, protecting her, loving her; she wouldn't know what to do if he weren't here.

"I know buddy, now did you see where he went? He was here just a second ago walking in this direction, but now I have no idea where he's at"

The two creep on the walkway next to the cobbled road, they search the area for five minutes looking any traces of the new member. Looking around they find nothing that can tell them where he went off to. They finally reach the main part of the small village like area. Like so many others that scatter this world, it is light by fire twinkling in the night.

"You know it amazes me that this place has like no electricity and is so primitive but they still have food similar to ours, like cereal. I wonder how they…"

Her thought is interrupted by the piercing scream of a young woman. Chloe and Asumon rush over to the general direction they heard the scream. They find a crowd gathering around like a schoolyard fight and all the kids surround in a circle. Except whatever happened there was no ordinary fight. Muffles of disgust and gagging could be heard throughout the crowd as Chloe pushes her way in to see what happened, after telling Asumon to stay back for now. She sees a woman lying on her stomach clutching the handle of a sword which ran straight through her heart. She lets out a small gasp and a hand grabs on to her shoulder.

"I thought you were following me"

"How..Whe…Wha..?"

"Come on lets get out of here. Where did you leave Asumon at? We should probably get him before he thinks I hurt you. Ha ha that wouldn't be any fun for me"

"What about that woman, did you see it? Did she really commit suicide? What the fuck just happened?!" Kashi's eyes go distant as he looks back the smile that was previously stuck on his face now gone and a somber look fills the void. His feet stopped moving, only for an instant, then he looks to the young girl watching him and brings his smile back from its hiding place.

"It's fine don't worry about it, I'll explain later right now we just need to head back, I've got guard duty" Chloe just looks at him as her suspicion rises for this new member.

"Yeah sure let's go" They find Asumon waiting by the nearest house without a single question he joins up with the two and they start walking back to their deserted recluse. As they continue to get further away from the scene Chloe brings up all the questions that burned at her up into the open.

"So do you mind telling me what that was all about now? Did you see how that woman died?....wait you didn't kill her did you? Was that what you had to do go kill an innocent woman"

"She wasn't that innocent" he mumbles under his breath, it goes unnoticed by the girl. "No I didn't kill her" technically true "look you're just going to have to trust me okay? I did not kill that woman, it was suicide, a gruesome one at that matter

"I'm watching you, don't act like you're completely innocent cause I know you not. So spill it"

"*sigh* you really want to know? I'll have to show you then"

_14 hours earlier_

"_Sakana Kashi"The booming voice of the Council fills the cloud covered land. "Why have you crossed the threshold of other worlds? You are a Reaper of Earth and no other."_

"_Look Kami-sama I'm sorry and all but there was this guy trying to save the world. He said he needed help so I went with him. I'm sorry and all but the world is just a little important you know?"_

"_That is not your job, your powers are unable to affect the mortal world, and nothing besides demons can you strike down while using your abilities. You shall ask this Slop Doggy to send you back to your own world"_

"_Hold on now, don't you get it the world is going to END! I have people I want to protect friends I love. I'm not going to stand by and let it happen. Can't you help me somehow, give me more power?"_

_The green mask replies "That is out of the question never in the history of all the worlds has that occurred"_

"_I say you let the kid do it" I turn around to find the Shadow Man standing behind me. Now I could be paranoid but I'm pretty sure that he wasn't there before. Looking up at him he is still as imposing as ever. His whole body still covered in darkness even in a place that is full with nothing but light._

"_Hey there kid. See you've already been getting into some trouble" He then addresses the higher ups. "Look you old farts every world is in danger right now. For centuries Grim Reapers have done nothing but watch from the sides. Let's do something." The Council looks and talks with themselves murmuring about this impossible idea._

"_I know it's in your power to do this, now give the kid a chance. You have nothing to loose and everything to gain. Just think we can finally find out more about this Chronos and Tartarus"_

"_Shadow Man your points have been made and we will conceit to the request but on a few conditions. One Kashi you must continue your Reaping throughout the worlds. And Two for you to use your powers in the physical world you too must be physical. Therefore you will no longer be unseen to the mortal realm when you pull forth your Soul Force"_

"_Then how am I supposed to Reap with a huge scythe that everyone can see?"_

"_That is three. To reap a soul you must touch them and see there history. It is a consequence that you will have to bear. There is one more thing, if you strike down any mortal who has no part in accruing the worlds, you are to restrain yourself. No mortal should die before his preordained death."_

"_So if I want to kill anyone I have to touch them first? Even those who are wickedly black"_

"_Every mortal man you will have to touch if you want to bring them an early death with your scythe. Now go and when you reenter your body, the power will be granted to you"_

_The Shadow Man stands next to the entire Council and looks over to me._

"_Go gettem kid, I knew I picked a good one. And don't worry you'll see me again"_

_And with that I'm rushed back through swirl of cloud and sky, coming down I see a quick glance of my body and that one girl Chloe with her hand all over my face. Before I can see anything else I enter my body._

Now

"Show me, show me what?"

"Look do you want to know or not? I'm only going to show you once, I'm not exactly proud of it. Here get in this ally, I don't want anyone else seeing" Chloe's eyes narrow in suspicion.

Using her mind she talks to Asumon.

"Be ready Asumon this could get ugly really fast"

"Right"

"We'll be in close quarters so you'll only get out one or two attacks so make them kill shots. Aim for his head or neck, instant death. And only go when if he starts any sort of attack"

In the ally the nights covering made a perfect veil for Taiyaki. He braces himself in front of the girl who looks expectantly at him. He sees her fist in tense balls and Asumon next to her, his head ready to head butt his own.

"Now don't freak on me okay"

"Yea whatever"

With once last gulp, the young man brings his hand up to his heart and the motion he makes is like ripping it out of its protective place. Instead of a heart though the familiar blue light gushes out onto his hand, Chloe just stands there wide eyed at the strange event. Never before had she seen such a warm light. His hand now holding the ball of light, Kashi clamps down and his scythe begins to form. His dark cloak falls on him; in a few mere seconds Kashi has transformed.

"Whaa…What are you?"

A nervous laugh parts his lips "Don't get freaked out or anything but I'm death"

"You don't look dead and with all that sleep you got, I'm pretty sure the dead don't sleep"

"No I'm not dead, I am DEATH. A Grim Reaper, Shinigami what ever you want to call it"

"So does that mean you're going to kill me, or someone in the group? You bastard don't you dare touch them. I won't let you."

"No you got it all wrong; please just calm down" his hands go in the air as he tries to settle her down "Just let me explain my story"

"So let me get this straight you really did kill that woman back there?"

"No I just delivered her soul to Hell, after that it just depends on how fate takes their lives"

"So these eyes of yours they can see everyones soul color now, you don't have to wait if there going to die or not" He nods. "Dude that is so cool… what's my color? You can tell me it's fine I can take"

"You sure"

"Yep come on and tell me"

"All right, but yours has to be the most unusual soul out there. I've never seen something like you before. It's gray"

"Well what does that mean? I got black and white that's pretty simple. But what does me having a gray aura have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I'm not that experienced yet"

"Well what a load of bullshit this is then. What good is knowing the color of my soul if I don't know what it means"

"Look I'm sorry but I've told you everything I know, so would you mind letting up a little bit."

"Fine, so then are you going to tell everybody when we get back"

"Nah I figure I should just wait, it's not like they aren't going to find out sooner or later but I just want be as normal as long as I can. And if that means not letting the others see me like this right away then I'll be fine with that. So could you do me a huge favor and not tell anybody yet"

Kashi dissolved his soul force, the cloak and scythe disappeared from sight. It looked like snow falling upwards. He gets on the unpaved ground his body completely bowing down begging.

"Alright" a slow wicked smile crawls on her face "but tomorrow you have to come with me to get supplies"

"Chloe" Asumon walks up next to her he cranes his head, turning it up to her. "I always go shopping with you"

She looks down to her partner "Not this time buddy, you're gonna stay behind. I don't like it when you carry all the heavy stuff, so I got me a pack mule to do it for me. How about this, I'll buy you some candy to make up for it"

"Yea candy, I love candy" the digimon's face goes darks as he looks towards Kashi. "Don't think that you are Chloe's number one. Just because you get to go shopping with doesn't mean you should get smug. Chloe loves me the most, you're nothing to her." With that said the lizard gives a little huff and starts to walk out of the ally Chloe just laughs at it and jobs after her best friends she calls back to Kashi

"Hurry up slow poke or you're going to be late for guard duty"

As he gets up he mutters "And they called me odd sheesh" and runs after the two.

"You're late" Razen stands next to the door his arms crossed and an annoyed look shooting out from his body. "You told me that you were going to be on guard duty and I appreciate that an all, but when you say you're going to be back in a hour, be back in an hour. It's twelve freaking o'clock. You can stay on guard duty I'm going to bed" Razen walks out of the room heading to the upstairs loft were his bed was.

"I'm heading to bed also have fun staying up late. Momentai should have the next watch after you. Don't forget that tomorrow you're my pack mule, get ready to move some heavy shit, slave boy." With that she walks off to her room down the hallway. Asumon gives Kashi one last low menacing growl as a warning to stay away. He then follows her to her room, keeping a close watch on his partner. Kashi crashes on the couch exhausted from what he considered to be a long day.

"Geez what is with these people, and they called me odd"

"Time to get up slave boy." After three hours of doing nothing last night Kashi was finally relieved of guard duty. Though without a room for him to call his own, the young man settled for being out in the open sleeping in a sitting position with his back against the wall.

"Sheesh you could barely handle guard duty and after all that sleep too. Well today we'll test out your strength, or does someone want me to do some talking"

"Ugh, I'm up I'm up just let me get ready you sadistic woman"

"I'd be careful there, that almost hurt my feelings then I would have to go and talk about it to Momentai; among other things also."

"Right"

A low growl comes from both Kashi and Chloe's stomach. "Do we have any food here or what"

"All we really have is cereal. In fact there goes the last box right now, straight down Jame's fucking gullet."

James walks in from the kitchen a mouth full of a colorful cereal with marshmallow bits in them. His bowl in one hand a spoon in the other as he eats walking to the two who are up.

"So you are the two who are going to go shopping? Good, good you know as Napoleon 'Bonaparte once said, an army moves on its stomach'" he puts his spoon in the air waving it like a sword and the bowl as close to his body as possible, a sad imitation of the once mighty French leader "That being said, we are currently out of provisions"

"Really? I wonder what caused that? Oh I know your fucking bottomless gullet. For crying out loud James, you are the only person in the world that loves cereal this much"

"I can not help it, the taste is exquisite. Though when you put it that way I do miss the taste of my wife's 'foie-gras'. Thinking about now just makes my mouth yearn for that olden joy."

"What the fuck is foyer-graws?"

"Foie-gras-d'oie, young lady, is the most stupendous French dish. It is, in essence, goose or duck liver"

Kashi and Chloe just look at each other with faces of disgust while James just looks into space, his face plastered with a pleasured remembrance. He shakes himself out of it and spoons another mouthful of cereal.

"Any way you guys need to pick up some more cereal today and milk"

"Just cereal, don't you guys know how to cook here?" Kashi looks quizzically at the two of them. They just shake their heads.

"Well you know I can kind of cook, I had to do all of the cooking at my house cause my parents are terrible at it." He laughs "Thinking back they couldn't even make rice without burning it black in the cooker. But my dad would still eat it saying it is the best thing he's ever had."

"Hold on are you saying you can cook?"

"Uh Yea?"

Chloe and James' faces light up in joy.

"This is amazing for the first time we'll have a home cooked meal. Do you understand how long it's been since I've had a home cooked meal, do you? Way to fucking long. I say that we have a party tonight celebrating our new coo…member in joining us on our quest"

"I would agree to that statement Chloe. We shall honor him by having a feast that will compare to the feasts of kings and queens. What are you two doing standing around here get going already, scat and don't come back until you have everything you need for a most scrumptious meal."

Chloe grabs Kashi by his hand and runs out the door before he can even registered what happened, before he even realized that he was going to be cooking his own welcoming feast.

"Don't forget the cereal though, we still would like cereal too" James yells out the front door as the two younger kids run off to the market."

"So why didn't you tell us you could cook" The crowed market place is overwhelmed with the noises of vendors selling various food stuff and trinkets

"Pretty lady buy a pot, no finer pot in brass or silver"

"Sugar dates, Sugar dates and figgss, Sugar dates and pistachiooooos"

"Would the pretty lady like a necklace, a pretty necklace for a pretty lady"

"FRESH FISH! We catch them you buy 'em"

"Wow it's pretty crowed here, so mister Grim Reaper whatcha gonna make for us huh?"  
"shh!! Not so loud do you want everyone to here you?!"

"Maybe, maybe not I haven't decided yet depends are you going to make us something tasty?"  
"Yea yea okay here's some things I need, do you think you can go get them then meet me at the guy who was selling fish in a few hours. How about two and half"

"Sure but just to let you know I am not carrying everything back"

"Right, any way I need soy sauce, mushrooms, a dozen eggs, milk, cereal, and cabbage. If you can get that then I'll get the meat, rice, vegetables, and seasonings. Remember it should take you like twenty minutes to get everything."

"Alright alright, geez you worry wart. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Look I'm sure that you can but just keep an eye on the time. Food spoils if you let it sit out too long"

That being said the tow walk off into the strange bizarre. Sights, smells, sounds, it all becomes a mixture of old and new. As old ways of the market place meet with the new futuristic food, like cereal and butter sticks. It was a strange sight to behold for Kashi, it was a world with a foot in both the past and present. Modern t-shirts and other clothing, but no electricity nor cars. For that couple of hours Kashi found all that he was looking for, a five pound sack of rice, three hole chickens a few stakes, a huge load of mixed vegetables. Everything that he needs is right there.

Time flies, in the as quick as they came Kashi starts to head over to the Fish Monger where he and Chloe were supposed to meet. As the simple stand falls into his vision. Nearing it he hears a loud ruckus coming from the stand. He listens close to hear Chloe shouting.

"Leave me the Fuck alone you old codger. I didn't steal anything. So get the fuck off"

Kashi drops his bags of food and runs over to the fight. A hulking man with fat rolling underneath more fat has Chloe's hand in his meat paw. His skyscraper body towering over the small fourteen year old girl.

"Excuse me sir can we help you"

"Wha? This little bitch here tried to steal some fish from. She has to pay for her crime. Now it would be a shame to bruise that pretty little body of hers. So she'll have to pay in other ways. Ahah hah."

"Get your fat lard off me you fucking cowman"

"Sir she is my friend and I would appreciate it if you would let her go"

"Can you pay for the fish that she stole, it was quite a pretty renny"

"How much?"

"60 ren"

Digging deep in his pockets he realizes that he doesn't have enough money to pay for the sticking fish.

"How about this then, you can beat me up for the fish in exchange for the girl"

"Now why would I do that when I can get a better payment out of her"

"I will also give you 35 ren that's all I have"

The merchant considers it for a second, he finally decides that it's better to gain an actual profit for a fish that was only ten ren to begin with than deal with this feisty girl in his hands.

"I accept, but you better handle every punch I give you"

"Sure thing" Kashi rolls up his sleeves hoping not to tear his only clothing. The fat giant lets go of Chloe as she stumbles next to the high school boy.

"Why did you do that, I could have taken him, or you could have gone Reaper on his ass"

Kashi just smiles down at her, ruffles her hair a little "I'm glad your safe, I left some stuff behind me. When all of this is over I'll cook everyone up a good dinner. You all will be so full your gut will cry"

He then walks over up to the fatty, his own size nothing compared to the blubber before him. Chloe just stands there a second then goes off to get the groceries. He breath gives way to a word "idiot". She walks off away from the fight and spots the groceries. It takes her a little bit to get them ready to carry. Finally she starts walking back to Kashi with everything. As she sees him, he's lying on the ground blood is scattered all over his face and clothes. By the looks of things the fight just ended, since the lumbering giant headed back to his lair. Kashi looks up to see Chloe with the groceries. He gives her a swollen smile and gets up. He silently walks over and starts taking away the food from her shoulders and hands. They start walking back to the hideout in silence.

"Shit man you look like Hell" Spyrous opens the door to find the beaten up Kashi and a silent Chloe with armfuls of food. "What happened to you?"

"It was nothing just ran into booth haha, it looks a lot worse than it actually is"

"Are you sure you got blood over your shirt and all"

"Yea I'm fine don't worry. I have to clean up a little before I start our feast. And does anyone here have a shirt I can borrow, blood and food not the best of combinations haha"

"Yea man I have plenty to spare"

The two walk into the hideout and lay their bags onto the table. Chloe's mouth still wired closed unsure of what to say to the Reaper boy.

"Chloe do you mind putting some of the stuff in the kitchen so I can get cooking when I'm ready." That goofy swollen smile still on his face.

"Yea sure"

Kashi gives her another reassuring smile then heads off into the bathroom to fix himself up as she starts to put stuff away.

"What happened?" Asumon comes over seeing Chloe's stoic face. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, he didn't. I'm sorry Asumon next time when we go shopping you'll come with me."

"Yea, Yea!"

She continues to think about the days events as she puts food away.

Sweet luscious aroma wafts out from the kitchen. Then smell of hot food finally emanating from the kitchen.

"Can you believe we finally have something else besides cereal?"

"I know man I haven't had a hot meal other than fast food in a while"

Everyone was back at the hideout, besides Slop. He was still gone, but Momentai was pretty sure he was going to be back in time for dinner.

"Hey Spyrous do you think you could teleport a morsel or two out here so we can snack on it?"

"I can try it's harder when I can't see the actual thing in front of me"

The chef towers over HT and Spyrous who were whispering behind the wall. His eyes glowing with menace and his knife looking down upon them.

"I believe I said that no one can eat unitl I am done cooking. So I really hope that you two weren't trying to get a quick taste in were you?"

"Oh no we would never do such a thing right Spryous" HT gives a nervous laugh and elbows his friend.

"Yea what he said"

"Good now go set the table will you dinner is almost ready, and I have to admit I have outdone myself.

The two run off to grab some plates and silverware from the drawers. In mere moments the entire table was set for everyone, with one extra place for Slop. After setting the table Kashi starts bringing out the dishes each covered from sight. But the smells could not be stopped. A river of drool was almost made that day by the hungry mouths. Soon all the food plates were down on the table. The seats were filled, almost. Kashi stood behind that empty place.

"Are you guys ready? Get ready for a most amazing meal"

Ah cliff hanger at dinner. Makes you wonder what exactly did I prepare. You won't know until my next story :P. Until then read and review Muaha ha .


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck man?! What's all this? Where's the steak and potatoes? Ham and beans? Where is the actual food?"

The covers of the trays were lifted one by one. Huge bowls of rice lay before the team. Natto miso soup, a pot of oden, multiple trays of sushi and yakitori. Multitudes of Japanese dishes are on the table steaming. Everyone just sits mouths slightly agape in surprise at the unusual looking food.

Um this is the real food; I cook stuff like this all the time. You guys wanted me to cook so this is what I cook. You did know I was Japanese, right? This is Japanese food; it's not all McDonalds over there. We actually cook real food.

James chimes in "No, no my good sir it's not that I was just a little surprised in seeing such cuisine here. In Singapore they had somewhat similar food, seafood based you see I believe you Japanese are similar in that regard, am I correct?"

"Sure"

"I knew it, I always wanted to go to the fabled Japan but the shogunate was very put off by the west. Terrible really, secluded the entire country. I did hear a rumor though that some pushy American yank barged his way in with his military boats demanding in his impolite American way to open up trade."

"Yea, James that's nice and all, but" HT looks at the seaweed and raw looking food "this still ain't food. And I don't see a drop of alcohol anywhere. If I have to eat this shit I got to be numb doing it."

"Uh well I was able to get some sake, though I don't drink really"

"What the fuck is sake, didn't you get some real spirits?" HT grumps in his seat a sour look grafting itself on his face "No real liquor, damn"

"Back'er down man, Sake is real rice made alcohol, you'll definitely feel it if that's what you want. My dad would come home plastered after drinking sake all night long.

"Still though I was looking forward to some vodka or whiskey"

Razen stands up getting everyone's attention. He hesitates for a second as the awkward silence takes over the table. Every pair of eyes focused on him and his interruption during their fight.

*Ahem* "Look it's food right? We should be thanking Kashi for making it. Before we got here what would we be eating?" Silence "I said what did we EAT before this?"

"Cereal"

"Fast Food"

"Whatever Slop bought us"

"Exactly so there is no problem here, we should just be thankful for what Kashi here has prepared for us. If it wasn't for him right now all we would be eating is cold cardboard manufactured food. So everyone is gonna eat Right?!"

Razen raises a brow slowly turning to everyone to get there fervent nods. Only HT gave a short little grunt of yes as a show of reluctance towards this strange and new food. With his short burst of anger over, Razen sat back down on his seat.

"Well then Idkiamatsu! Dig in guys"

No more words were needed as the fearless James went for the Asian food first; weaving his hand throughout the unknown terrain he comes across the mysterious sea-bowl of nabe and miso soup. Intrigued by the smell that sent waves to his nose he poured himself as much as possible that could fit in his puddle-bowl. On his plate went the onigiri and other rice treats. Chloe and Momentai hesitated for only a second, being the daring girls that they took no third thought. They grabbed something that looked like grilled chicken kabobs and for extra measure a bowl full of rice.

Spyrous on the other hand was a little sneakier in his food attempts. He took some sushi in his bare hands and while the others were busy eating their own food, looking away from him, he lights his hand on fire, cooking the raw fish and seaweed in his palm. Putting his hand out, he just pops the morsels into his mouth. HT, still feeling bitter about the unknown food, reluctantly pours himself a small glass of sake. He brings it to his knows taking in the alien fragrance of the rice alcohol. After leaving it at his nose for a few seconds he brings it to his mouth, eloquently pouring the burning liquid down his throat. He smiles as he feels the redness making its way to his cheeks. Pouring another glass he starts to look over the food selection with more vigor than before.

James stands up taking his glass in his hand.

"I Purpose a toast, to this fine young gentleman whose culinary art far exceeds the life he has lived so far"

"Aye, To Kashi"

"Welcome to the group you pansy" Chloe punches his arm.

"Thanks…I think" he rubs the arm Chloe hit. Turning his attention to the rest of the group.

"Thanks everyone for making me…." The sound of flushing toilet drowns out his words as all eyes turn to the bathroom. Razen does a quick count to see if everyone is at the table. His head then turns back to the bathroom door, back to the table his face covered with concern. Sounds of running water fill the entire house as anxiety weighs down on the team. Hearts pounding and sweat dripping. *click, click, click* The sliver handle goes counterclockwise, Spyrous, HT, Razen, and James have a tight grip on their swords and guns. Aequus arches its back a low hiss from its mouth creates a background noise. Asumon stays by Chloe's side ready to pounce at a moments notice. Kashi's hand is over his heart ready to pull out his scythe. The door swings open and HT goes charging in brandishing his sword towards the stranger. Sparks fly as HT's slender wakizashi meets with the cleaver like sword of Slop Doggy.

"Slop" The whole gang blinks a bit seeing if it is their leader.

"Hey guys glad to see you still on your guard"

"It's Slop, thank God. You had us scared there for a second. Come over sit down eat and tells us where have you been for the past two days"

Everyone starts to lower their guard and sit back down. Halfway through sitting.

"Hold on everybody, we can't be sure this is really Slop or not. This could be one of Kuroouja's tricks"

"HT do you really think that I'm an illusion or some sort of disguised Servant? Come on now."

"Yeah? Then tell me something that only the real Slop Doggy would know"

"It's good to be safe but if you really insist" His voice hushes and brings his mouth to HT's ear so that only HT can hear what he says. The rest of the group strains to hear but not even Aequus' ears can pick up the faint voice of Slop. HT's eyes widen then narrow when Slop pulls away from him. The wakizashi is lowered and put in its sheath, HT walks back to the table.

"Yeah it's Slop alright"

"What did…" HT flashes Razen a glare so piercing it could have driven a hole through the center of the world.

"Don't ask it has nothing to do with you or anyone else"

HT hunkers back into his chair folding his arms saying nothing more.

"Right then, R..Slop come over and join us will you. Momentai thought you would be coming tonight so we made a place for you. Our young recruit here seems to be somewhat a chef, and has prepared a scrumptious meal of traditional Japanese cuisine. Eat and talk with us"

Slop turns to bow in a respectful manner.

"Kashi-sama we are forever grateful for providing us with such a meal. You do not understand how much we needed someone with the ability to cook. Arigato gozaimasu."

Kashi puts up his hands in embarrassment his face red a little

"Slop, man no need to so polite and the sama thing is totally unnecessary. I was happy to cook"

"Still, thank you, Now how have all of you been"

"We good, but bored as hell, when are we going to see some action. I fucking sick and tired of sitting here with my thumbs up my ass"

"Look there's nothing I can do about that right now, Taiyo and I have been talking about some of Kuroouja's current plans. Praise God he still doesn't know about the little friend we have following his moves. That was the majority of the time, meeting up with him was quite the feat. Ah what do we have here? This looks amazing I can't wait to dig in" He walks over to the table full of food and sits in the only empty spot.

"Hold on their Slop, give us some more information. We have to know how to skillfully handle the situation here. This requires military precision. So brief us here"

*sigh* Slop puts his fork down but the obvious hunger still gleams in his eyes.

"Kuroouja has made some progress with the Celestian world, the space faring people. That has been his biggest problem so far doing his rampage. They have a small hold out in one of their many planets, but I don't know how long that is going to last. It may be the next stop on our journey but there still are some minor details to work out"

"What could we have to possibly work, they are in trouble so lets go at them"  
"Hold your horses there pipsqueak, I see where Slop is leading with this"

Chloe glares at HT "I'd be careful there, you don't want another pink mishap do you?" her smile inches up her cheeks evilly. "Don't call be pipsqueak"

"Fine, fine, but as I was saying, we don't have a decent ship yet do we?"  
"You are correct sir. Even with money ships take time to build, a week, no two weeks top is when it will be done. But I don't know if they will last that long."

"Why can't we just use their ships?"

All eyes turn to the newcomer. "Well I was just thinking that if they are trying to fight Kuroouja then they would be more than willing to help us out, you know?"

Eyes exchange with one another then everyone shifts their gaze to the leader giving him the job of explaining.

"That would be a great idea, except no. The whole idea about separate worlds is that they are supposed to separate. No major meddling between worlds. What Kuroouja is doing right now is violating ever law of Authorian. That's what this war is about stopping his conquest which will ultimately lead to the destruction of everything."

"Well then what are we doing here together, aren't we doing the same thing"

"Err…Sort of. We are a small group of individuals. Also when we go to worlds we try our best not to interfere too much. Dressing like them, eating their food or at least making sure that ours doesn't get out to the public. Hiding ourselves. Kuroouja blatantly introduces new things to each world, affecting each world more and more. 'Making it better for his kingdom' the damn fool"

"So that means we have to wait two weeks then before we can possibly go on the offensive"  
"That's right so HT and James you two are in charge of the strategy. We need some way to make ourselves effective against his Navy. We will have two ships we don't know which general will be attacking or what ship he'll be in. But I do know that they have a fleet of 25 star destroyers. Each equipped with the latest weaponry and 50 battle cruisers. So in the long run we will be out gunned and outmanned 1000 to 1"

A long silence falls over the table then Spryous gives a low whistle.

"Those are some pretty heavy odds there Slop. We won't have any back-up or anything"

"Taiyo said he would supply some personal battle cruisers, but only a small handful. Our ships will be fully stocked, and we will have specialty space suits for outside combat. Other than that we are pretty much on our own. If we get lucky the Celestian forces might attack when we do, if I was them though I would hold out for as long as possible."

Again the heavy tension descends on the group of fighters.

"I'm liking these odds, more action for us right Mo'?"

"Yep!"

"We can take them hands down, though with no oxygen in space ill be at a disadvantage"

"Nothing to worry about friend me and James here will think of the perfect plan, don't worry about."

"You sure about this Slop? Do you think this is the best course of action"

"I positive Razen"

"Well then I'm in"

"Kashi?"

"No real choice really, of course I'm in"

"It's settled then let's get to it. We will plans and arrangements soon but, first I'm starved you don't know how long it's been since…" Slops face becomes serious he turns to look at the door a low rumble makes it way throughout the house. The food and drinks ripple up slowly with the rumbling noise. Slop sits back down his body overcome with two days of malnutrition. His face still towards the door.

"Hey guys it looks like we have a guest outside, do you think you can entertain him while I eat, you all should be able to handle him"

Weapons are drawn again as the group heads out the door to face the real intruder.

"Slop you coming?"

"Just give me a second I've got to get something in me"

Kashi goes rushing out the door the bluish white light following him and his scythe. The rumbling grows louder and louder, as the whole house begins to shake violently

"Why does this always happen when I need to eat, never after dinner, always during. *sigh* like damn telemarketers. Might as well try to get a couple bites in before I have to go out there"

He reaches down to take a bite of the sushi on the plate before him. A huge crash as an enormous fist plows through the roof. It takes out the whole front half of the house. It comes down hitting the ground with a loud smack. The black red fist lands right in front of Slop destroying the plate of food and table. His fork hangs in mid air with a piece of sushi still clinging on. Around him the whole front of the house has collapsed into rubble. Dust scatters into the sky wood and other debris are strewn on the ground. In front of Slop now lies a giant fist ten times bigger than himself, he sits there casually and brings the morsel of food closer to his mouth. Suddenly the hulk of bone and flesh lifts up and with a gust, air fills in where the space was once occupied. The wind causes the sushi roll to fall of the fork and land with a *plop* amongst the scraps.

Looking down at his fork a vein starts to pop out of the head of the Coalition leader. His face swells with a red rage.

"Every single time I swear, Ahh!"

As the dust settles the rest of the team comes into sight. They are hiding admits the chaos that the giant servant has caused, careful to not be seen by the monster.

"Ah good to see you Slop glad you could join us. By the looks of it we could use a new hideout Eh?" Razen shouts out from behind a rock that landed in the middle of the road.

"What are you guys telling me that you can't handle this fellow by yourselves? Guess that's why I'm the leader." He flash steps to where Razen is at, he stumbles a bit though due to his starvation.

"Hey leader you okay there"

"Yeah, just a bit hungry, so what's happening?"

"Well figured out that we're up against a giant servant. I mean giant this thing is huge just look at it"

The towering creature reached up into the heavens, their six foot status meant nothing to the heroes down below. Two thousand feet tall , causing destruction all around it, it is monster among monsters. Red eyes pieced the sky as its black body seemed to take you into a void of nothingness. The heroes barely reach up to its ankles, its arms bigger than its own legs, red stripes streaked it like glowing scars indicating it ferociousness. Its head peaks out from its broad chest looking for its prey.

"Yeah he's a big boy alright, so do we have a plan for taking big boy down."

"Shit here I was hoping that you would. I have nothing and I have no idea where everyone else is at."

"That's a problem."

A sudden pop as the ground beneath Slop and Razen's feet gives way to a giant hole. They fall down immediately the surprise and surrealness of the situation giving them no time to react. Slop somehow falls first landing on his ass as Razen falls on top knocking the wind clean out of Slop

"Sorry buddy" Helping him up

"S'right" Slop wheezes.

"Crickey mate, look what I caught, the terrible Slopius Doggius and the dreaded TyRazenosaurus Rex. Look at 'em their a bute they are"

"Momentai Knock off the goofing around"

" 'ight mate"

"And the accent"  
"Poo your no fun HT"

"In case you forgot we're here to figure out how to defeat that monster. Fun and games are for later right now we need some sort of battle plan"

"Anybody got anything?"

Heads looked to each other; eyes glaring with curiosity hoping for one of the members had a plan capable of stopping the pounding going on above their heads. Back and forth their heads on a swivel constantly looking for some answer to the perilous problem, but they find nothing.

"Nothing, that thing is way to big to cut with guns and swords, right now I'm too weak to use my bankai and even if I went into Crusnik mode I could only go about twenty percent. That's definitely not enough to take down that big guy. I don't know what we are supposed to do here."  
"Ahem", James steps forward in the huddle of heroes getting their attention. "If you would indulge me for a second I think I have a plan, first though I need to know is the anatomy of a servant the same as that of a person"

"Like what, you looking for a weakness" A silent nod in HT's direction "Well then, yeah there like humans in some regards, their neck and eyes are extremely vulnerable. But we can't get up their without getting unnoticed"

"Don't worry about that I believe this may work."

"You guys ready?" HT, readies his friends for the assault. The fog of battle falling on them adrenaline and excitement builds, from the ground they will strike viciously.

"Don't really have a choice do we?" Kashi shakes a little holding his scythe blades with unease.

"Kashi don't worry so much, we counting on you now so relax yourself. You're too tense"

"Easy for you too"

"This is what a soldier; a warrior must be prepared for. Death rounds the corner when you face the enemy. Fight back Death with vigor or else Death's Calvary will come for you"

"Yeah, but not if you are Death itself" his voice washed away in the sound of the thunder above. It had hit him earlier while they were hiding from the giant. With any possible death around the corner, he would be there to take the soul of his new friends. He was death itself, the charioteer of souls. A fear will constantly be holding on to his heart every time there a major fight occurs.

"All right then, Spyrous you on"

In a swift movement his hands hit the ground and an explosion of smoke fills the underground chamber.

"I wonder what it'll be this time; those rat guys were kind of funny. Think this one will have an accent too" Momentai asks her friend.

"Don't know but we'll find out now won't we?"

As the smoke clears red hair starts to poke through. A low rumble comes from the shadow still veiled. Brown human like hands come into view, its palms bigger than some ones head. The smoke finally passes by and a Gorilla with red fur and a black headband stands before the group.

"You sure this guy can do the job"

"Yep Kumasuke here is the strongest there is"

Taking a stance Kumasuke bows deeply to his master.

"Greetings master, how may I be of service-kuma"

"Hold on now you're a gorilla yet you just said bear"

"Master your friend insults me; I am a proud and noble member from the bear-clan-kuma." He lifts up Kashi by the robes "May I punish him-kuma"

"Sort of, Kuma right now I need you're strength" Again he bows to his master.

"My strength is for you master-kuma"

"Good we're ready to head upside now"

"Let's go then"

One by one they slip out of different holes made by Momentai, some of them paired up others left by themselves. Chloe, Kashi and Kuma slip out behind a turned over carriage that lies in front of the monster. Kneeling out of view from the red eyes they discuss the plan.

"Remember Kuma not till he goes down we have to reach the head or shoulders, if you throw too soon then we won't make it"

"Look Kumasuke I'm sorry about the whole bear thing, I had no intention in dishonoring your name"

"Friend now is not the time, but I appreciate your gesture. You may call me Kuma-kuma"

"Right then Kuma, you ready?"

"Anytime, you shall be first"

"Right" Kashi looks nervously behind the carriage looking up at the monstrosity "I'll be first"

The creature came to a stop as Kashi noticed its feet were caught in a growing mound of rock. In a matter of seconds the monster's feet were trapped in a thick layer of rock. It tries hard to move its legs, cracks form in the casing but they close with a new layer of rock as soon as they start to form. With a loud shriek the creature hurls his head into the air in a rage of fury. Unable to move Spyrous, Asumon, and Aequus charge behind the beast. Spyrous red samurai army glowing in flames moving at high speeds, he is like a meteor from the heavens above. Aequus powers up getting ready to fire a high powered beam, Asumon's red mark on its head glows white as it charges forth ready to attack. All three at once jump up aiming for the small of the giants back. All three lunge forward firing their attacks at point blank range. A resounding thunder comes from the explosion and smoke-fire billows from behind the monsters back. It tries to take a step forward to keep itself balanced but its feet are trapped by the constantly growing earth. Balance lost, the large creature falls forward stretching its hands out in front to keep it from land on its face. Putting all its forward frees it feet, but only for a second before it speeds around its legs and feet pinning the monster to its knees now.

"That's it go, let's go Kuma! Now!"

Chloe, Kuma and Kashi rush forward the dust providing cover as they dash to the downed giant. Running behind Kashi, Kuma grabs Kashi by the shoulders. Nearing the Servant Chloe stops as Kuma with Kashi continue forward. The Gorilla turns Kashi upside down now holding him by the waist with both hands. Planting his right foot he jumps high into the air spinning wildly like a buzz saw holding the Reaper. Just as he reaches the pinnacle of his jump before he falls down Kuma takes one last spin and launches Kashi straight towards the Servant's head. The Reaper zooms through the air, wind cutting his ears and cheeks. He higher and higher he goes until he meets the peek of the pinned creature's shoulders.

"Shit"

Though he reached the right height, Kashi is unable to make the distance between him and the shoulder. In seconds his scythe is a taken a part and as he falls he makes a desperate throw to the flesh the lies before him. The scythe slides past the meat of the shoulder, with luck as much as skill the sickle and chain catches the collarbone holding strong enough to support Kashi's weight. As it catches on the bone Kashi jerks down ward momentarily letting go of the scythe because of the force of the momentum of his fall. He manages catch on to the chain that hung freely down the side of the giant. Kashi climes up his scythe all the way to the neck of the giant, getting a firm footing on the giant, he holds on for dear life.

Down below the monster is furious with pain and wails thunderous punches to the earth. Below two small figures weave amongst the instant death that could await them, they were waiting for a pause, like a serpent in wait to strike its play. HT and Slop danced their dangerous dance. Every time a monstrous fist a small battle would ensue. As HT pulls out his two pistols, beautiful movements as if his guns were a part of his body, fires at the fists aiming at the joints of the fingers with scary accuracy. Even when the fist lifted up HT without looking, he was able to speed to where the next fist would land, just barely keeping out of reach of the danger zone. While HT was shooting fine points in the monster, Slop was on the other side, slashing as much as he could in the short time. Hacking away as much of the monster as possible. Both of men moving with grace with each other, distracting the Servant from the true objective.

"James as soon as Kashi and Chloe are good aim for the eyes" He talks through the hole that echoes to the other side of were James lay in wait.

"Roger that Razen"

Both of them had sniper rifles, Dragonv _______ they had to bury underneath the rubble of the house to pick them up from HT's weapon cache.

"_Holy shit HT how much fire power do you have"_

"_Never enough my friend never enough"_

"Hey Razen, what if this guy moves too much to get a clear shot and doesn't die from Kashi's cut?"

"Well hopefully HT and Slop can pin its hands down long enough for Momentai to hold it down"

"Can she do that along with holding its feet down too, she is still just a child"

"…"

"Razen?"

"We'll just have to hope we're already worn down as it is, she'll just have to do her best"

"AAAAHHHHH HA HA HA" *oomph*

"Chloe you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" standing up brushing invisible dust off her pants.

"You got higher than I did; you also landed in the right spot I barely got here"

"It's cause I'm lighter than you so it's only obvious that the gorilla guy have an easier time throwing me"

"So you ready"

"Anytime you are"

"We might die"

"Then you're the one who's going to see me off then right"

"…"

"Dude lighten up you sissy, no one big this big bugger is going to die"

"Please don't joke about that, I don't want ever to have to pierce your soul"

"So that's what you do pierce souls, I wonder if it hurts"

"If I have any say in it then you'll never know"

"…"

"Enough small talk (cause it will look cheesy to the readers) let's just get this done and go eat"

"Right then give me a blade"

"Keep safe"

"Yeah whatever let's just go"

Taking the white blade Chloe carefully edges herself around the giant's neck. Looping she makes her way back to Kashi, the chain of the scythe loosely surrounding its neck. Chloe gives Kashi thumbs up then pierces the neck of the Servant. Dragging the scythe she starts off in a run following the chain trail. Kashi begins to pull faster and faster to help keep Chloe grounded to the black flesh. A howl of sheer terror emits from the creature, pain and agony claw its way into the heroes skin as shriek echoes on. Its hands reach up blindly searching for the cause of his bleeding. Still Chloe and Kashi continue to cut through the skin and muscle of the. Sickening sounds of scythe blade cutting thick black tissue, the squelching of the midnight green life water gushing forth over the two, they still go on, the shriek goes on. Dark hand rise up covering the open wound hoping beyond hope to stop the bleeding. Reaching the other side Chloe pulls the blade out, the white pureness dripping darkly death. A gash, an open wound stretched from both sides of the neck, green leeks at the bottom of the monsters hand. It takes in a deep breath only to let another horrendous shriek as it stands up freeing itself from its earthly shackles. Only for a mere second before the earth crawls back up closing its feet in place.

"CHLOE! CHLOE! GET BACK!"

Kashi trying to yell over the noise watches as a hand gets ready to swat the girl like a fly. With only seconds to spare, while she still holds on the scythe, he sprints to her. Right before he reaches the base of the neck he tugs on the chain hard knocking her off the shoulder of the Servant. Just as the hand makes an impact sending waves of air in all directions, Kashi jumps off holding onto scythe tightly. The monster's cries end but the sound of wailing has not stopped as a girl falls from hundreds of feet behind the black Servant's back

"CHLOE HOLD ON TO THE CHAIN"

Through wind cut eyes she sees the hooded figure falling with her

"HOLD ON!"

Finally acknowledging him she wraps the chain in one arm then with both hands hold tight. Seeing her wrapped up in the chain the Reaper positions his self upright. He wraps some of the excess chain around his arm and hand holding on to the scythe. Without another moment he plunges it into the back of creature. A sudden stop as blade catches the fat and muscle tissue.

*pop* "SHIT nghh my arm"

The two had come to a halt three hundred feet above the ground.

"Holy shit, hey Kashi what the fuck was that. Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Yeah sorry my bad" The pain smile plastered on his face, sweat dripping down his brow"

"You oky?"

"I'm f..ine just in a little pain nothing to baAAdd" the giant had shifted making the two sway back and forward.

"So how we getting down, Kashi? Hey Kashi?"

The Grim Reaper had passed out because of the pain of his arm dislocating

"Shoot now!"

Hey there y'all wow it has been a while since I last posted anything. So for the sake of posting I split this chapter up into two parts. The main focus (in my mind) was the battle scene that's really all I thought about when writing this so it's my first real major battle so if you could comment that would be great. I'll post the second part soon but after that I have to work on my poorly neglected Eureka Seven Story so there might be another long pause from me. Take care

;-D


End file.
